


Fire Burning In My Veins

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [19]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Chase let out a dry sob when the next wave of fire agonizingly ripped itself through his body. He wanted for this to end. He just… He’s so tired.





	Fire Burning In My Veins

Fire burned through his veins as he clutched at himself, curling up into a small ball on the floor while his body shook when another overwhelming wave of power nearly shattered him. He grit his teeth and stifled the scream that wanted to escape his throat. Among the flames inside and outside of him, icy cold clawed fingers suddenly brushed away the clumps of hair sticking to his sweating face and the ex-father flinched away from the unexpected contact.

“I’m surprised, Chaser,” the calm almost gentle tone sounded so achingly similar to Jack’s for a second there that Chase whimpered, “I didn’t think ya’d have such bright magic inside of you.”

Chase let out a dry sob when the next wave of fire agonizingly ripped itself through his body. He wanted for this to _end_ . He just… He’s so **_tired_ **.

An arm wrapped itself around his waist and he was tugged into a blissful world of numbing cold static. He shuddered weakly when a hand covered both of his hands, easing away the migraine that had been hammering at his head.

His body defeatedly slumped back into Anti’s arms, eyes fluttering into a close while the older ego surrounded him with static.

“No wonder the scaredy cat didn’t teach you actual magic. If he did, you might have stolen away from him the only thing that made him oh so unique and useful among you.” Anti chuckled into his ears, but Chase wasn’t listening, now that the fire wasn’t burning away at him, he felt raw and completely exhausted to even process whatever Anti was telling him. “You’re tired aren’t you? _Go to sleep_ , doll. Then we’ll start our lessons.”

Chase merely answered with a tired hum as he finally gave himself to the greedy static that was pulling him down.


End file.
